When the Frost Thaws
by Rivers of Angelic Roses
Summary: A series of drabbles concerning a certain white-haired taicho of the Tenth Division. Not exactly one-shots, but I'm not sure what to call them. Enjoy!
1. A Duet to Part

The poor white haired taicho's vein twitched angrily on his forehead, clearly showing a tick mark. He was grinding his teeth, attempting to calm himself down a bit, which was failing. His lieutenant, which he noted might've been drunk, he wasn't too sure anymore, was asking him to have a karaoke night with all the other captains and lieutenants.

"C'mon, taicho~" She cooed. "You've gotta join us! It'll be a blast!"

"What part of, 'no' did you not understand, Matsumoto?" He asked, clearly aggravated. "It's a no, and that's final! Now, get out of here!" He grabbed the brush and nearly snapped it in two with his fist, attempting to sign the rest of the paperwork.

"Fine, be a loner for the rest of whatever life you've got. Just don't come crying to the people who were once your friends about being lonely once it's over with." Matsumoto said with a flick of her hair before walking out. This only made Toshiro angrier, because he knew that his lieutenant knew all of his weak spots. Even his problem with humanity and the other shimigami. It wasn't his fault that he was a person who didn't get along well with society and other human beings.

To be frank, Matsumoto had just given him a 'low blow' as he was sure that's what most people called it.

**A few hours later. . . **

He sighed in content. Finally he had finished his paperwork, and it was only ten o' clock sharp. What surprised him though, was that he wasn't tired at all. In fact, for once he felt bored and wanted to go out and do something. That was shocking to him. Toshiro stood up and stretched a bit before deciding to get back at Matsumoto. He'd show up at the party alright, and he'd make a hit. Smirking to himself, he shrugged on his haori and walked out the door. Knowing all of Matsumoto's regular party places, he walked into the warehouse district, ready to party.

Upon reaching his destination, he heard the loud sounds of people chattering and some were singing, obviously drunk. Of course. His lieutenant and probably a few other people had brought loads of sake. No wonder his squad's funds were dropping. Rapidly at that. He slid the door open, and everything went silent for a moment.

For a second there he thought that he had something on his face. Of course, he was wrong.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto said surprised. "You made it!"

"Of course I did," He said smoothly. "I wouldn't want to miss such a good party after all. I need a break once in a while, you know? Especially after doing all of your paperwork in one night." The crowd started chattering again. His teal eyes widened when he saw Byakuya completely wasted. Sake did bring out the fun in some people. Most likely those who were calm and collected. Therefore those people were classified under 'party poopers'. He yawned.

He made his way over to the refreshment table, grabbing a glass of fruit punch. He hoped to dear god that it wasn't spiked. He took a sip and found nothing wrong with it, then he felt a bit dizzy. He immediately put the glass down and was hoping that he wasn't drunk. He probably should've brought his own drink.

"Shiro, are you okay?" It was Momo. Wait. It was Momo? What was she doing here?

"I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout me. I probably drank somethin' bad." He happened to notice his slang slipping out. "So, er...Momo. What are ya doin' 'ere anyway?"

"Oh, Matsumoto-san invited me. Now my question is, why are _you_ here?" She retorted.

"Erm...I dunno. Matsumoto was insultin' me for bein' a loner, so I came to crash her party. But clearly, I've failed." He cleared his throat. "We should go up on stage and sing." He grabbed Momo's hand and dragged her up on stage.

"Hey! Shiro! What are you doing?" She asked suddenly embarrased.

"I'm showin' a pretty girl a good time." He replied. "Okay, everyone! Tonight we're gonna be singin' Just a Dream by Sam Tsui and Christina Grimme!" The crowd hooted, whistled, and clapped. Then they went silent as the song began.

Toshiro started the first verse to the song. "I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about ' about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes; it was only just a dream." Momo looked nervous but calmed down after her first part.

"I travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize, it was only just a dream." The peach girl started to sway with the music while Toshiro clapped to the beat.

The white haired taicho took in the breath as he started to sing the next verse. "I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement. Number one spot and now you found your own replacement. And I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby. Now you ain't around, baby I can't think. I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring. 'Cause I can still feel it in the air. See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair. My lover, my life. My baby, my wife. You left me, I'm tied. 'Cause I know that it just ain't right."

Together they sang the chorus which sent the crowd into a wild frenzy, loving the duet. "I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me. Thinkin' about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes; it was only just a dream. So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize, it was only just a dream." The crowd clapped to the beat along with a drunk Byakuya and Matsumoto, who were slinging there arms over each others shoulders, rocking from side to side.

"When I'm ridin' I swear I see your face at every turn. I'm tryin to get my usher over, but I can let it burn. And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for. No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn? Didn't give you all my love, I guess now I got my payback. Now I'm in the club thinkin' all about you baby. Hey, you was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough. I'm goin' through it every time that I'm alone. And now I'm wishin' that you'd pick up the phone. But show me that decision that you wanted to move on. 'Cause I was wrong..." Momo started to look like she was actually having fun at this point.

Together they made a good duet. "I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me. Thinkin' about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes; it was only just a dream. So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize, it was only just a dream." They paused.

"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. And now they're gone and you wish that you could give them everything. Oh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up. If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. And now they're gone and you wish that you could give them everything."

"I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me. Thinkin' about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes; it was only just a dream. So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize, it was only just a dream. No."

"I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me. Thinkin' about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes; it was only just a dream. So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize, it was only just a dream. Baby, it was only just... it was only just a dream."

They finished with a, "No, oh. It was only just a dream." Everyone clapped and smiled, thinking that the two would make a good couple. Not to mention that they thought that Toshiro had the best voice out of the whole party. The night ended with Toshiro and Momo smiling and laughing, which was something that Toshiro hadn't done in a long time.

**The Next Day. . .**

Toshiro didn't feel in the slightest bit queasy, but he did feel a certain spark every time he saw Momo after that. He tried asking Matsumoto about the party, but the lazy lieutenant replied with a simple memory loss. Matsumoto remembered everything though, but at the moment she felt that it would be best to not tell her little taicho. Said taicho knew that Matsumoto had something up her sleeve, but of course knowing this, he knew that the lieutenant wouldn't utter a word. And then he confronted Momo about it. As a last resort.

"Momo," He said after a long and dreary captains' meeting. "I don't remember what happened at the party. Can you tell me?" The peach girl felt slightly disappointed upon hearing this.

_'So, he doesn't remember us having a good time and singing?' _

"Huh? What do you mean?" She feigned innocence. "From what I hear, you're a very good singer, Toshiro." After this answer, the white haired taicho left it alone. And to this day, he still hasn't remembered a thing. Except a very drunk and happy Byakuya.

**Noted to Readers:**

I've finally decided to start a series of drabbles on my favorite taicho. I did this with Robin from Young Justice. So after many weeks of researching, and by this I really mean watching Bleach and reading other Hitsugaya fics, I've decided to start it. This is the first chapter, and will mostly be centered around the little taicho and Momo. I am planning to eventually get them together, since I think that they're a good couple, no flames please. Okay, well when I come up with another chapter plot, I'll post it. And upon writing these notes I have already come up with a plot for the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	2. A Snow Covered Floor

"Taicho~!" A certain sake-loving lieutenant called. Said taicho twitched and nearly broke the teacup he was holding in his hand. "It's almost Christmas time!"

"Yes. I know that." He muttered before narrowly almost jumping out of his seat in surprise when Matsumoto broke down the door. "I know that very well." He said as he calmed down a bit.

"The place needs a bit of snow!" Matsumoto said excitedly.

"Unless it's an order from Head Captain Yamato, then I calmly refuse. Since I am in a good mood today, I'm letting you off the hook for busting down the door." Hitsugaya said while combing a hand through his white hair loosely.

"But, taicho!" the lieutenant said. "Seireitei needs snow! It's so boring around here, and since the holidays are coming up, I think that we should have snowball fights and ice sculpting contests! You know, what normal people do around Christmas!" She waved a hand around as she explained this.

"No, Matsumoto!" He said aggravated already. "That's final, got it?"

"Please, Hitsugaya-taicho? It'll be fun and-" Matsumoto was cut off by a yelling Shiro.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand, Matsumoto? I can't do that, and I won't! Now leave me alone!" He screamed. The tenth squad lieutenant was taken aback by her captain's yelling. Without another word she left the room, leaving a very emotionally stressed Toshiro.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, trying to hold back tears that he hadn't shed in a long time. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and started to remember back to the days of his living life.

**Flashback **

_"You worthless idiot!" His mother hollered, picking up a broom to whack him on the head with. "You can't do amything right, can you? You're just nothing!" _

_"B-but, it was an accident! I swear!" He cried. _

_"Your father's life is hard enough as it is! I have no idea why we have to take care of worthless crap like you! You can't even make dinner for us right!" She picked up a bowl and threw it as hard as she could in his direction. He scrambled out of the way, barely dodging it. _

_"Why are you doing this?" He couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face. _

_"I hate you!" She screamed at him, face reddened with rage. "Just get the hell out of here, and never come back, you worthless scum!" The 'demoness' picked him up by the scruff and proceeded to kick him out of the house. "If you dare try and come back, I swear I'll murder you!" _

_And with that, she slammed the door. Toshiro wandered around the town, barely wrapped in proper clothing, left out to freeze. The snow began to fall gently, soon turning into a massive blizzard in which he could not excape. Toshiro cried himself to an endless sleep. _

_On that day, before Christmas, he died. _

**End of Flashback**

He couldn't exactly remember why his mother hated him so. And wouldn't try to. All he knew was that he hated his mother with all his being. In fact, she wasn't even worthy to be called him mother anymore. Just like how she stripped him of his existence, he would do so to her. She was no longer his mother, and she would never be again.

Toshiro stretched and yawned. It was already three o' clock in the afternoon. He was surprised that his thoughts had lasted so long, and the fact that he had no paperwork on his desk surprised him even more. He stood up and went to go refill his teacup. Then his teal eyes wandered to a lone paper seated on his desk. It was an order. From Yamato! Forgetting the tea, he grabbed the paper and scanned through it.

It was an order. To make snow for the holidays. Effective immediately. Signed officially by the sou-taicho of the Gotei 13.

He growled and nearly threw the paper into the trashcan. Then he sighed and walked outside, looking at the clear blue skies.

"Here goes nothing." He muttered. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyonimaru!" The sky filled with dark grey clouds, and the tempurature dropped by several degrees. After a moment, white flakes of snow fell down gently from the skies, sticking to the ground, and slowly started to build up.

"I hope you're happy, Matsumoto." He whispered before slamming the door shut behind him.

**Noted to Readers: **

Yes, this is a two-parter drabble thing. If you must ask why don't I just put it into seperate stories, it's just that I prefer having all of my stories by subject you know? For example, if you had a crapload of Ichigo stories that you wrote, would you want to have to go through each little tab to check the reviews? Well, I'm quite lazy, so I make my life easier by doing this. Next chapter of, "When it Comes to Slaughter" will be up as soon as a I get a grip on the plot of the next chapter for that one.


	3. Better Days

**Fellow Readers: **

I feel a little bad for doing this, because now I feel like a hypocrite. Seriously. Okay, well my stories are gonna have a vote. Which one should I update most, and what should I do for other stories. Okay, the first vote is going to be for the stories, which should I update first? I'm going to put it on my profile and let you guys post your votes on the reviews too. Okay, so the stories are:

1. When the Frost Thaws

2. When it Comes to Slaughter

3. When You're Someone Else

4. Murder Never Sleeps

5. A Chilling Threat

Upon listing out my stories, I happened to notice that most of my stories start with 'when'. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. And I actually had a plot for another story, but since I'm running on excess energy and on the late hours, I completely forgot what that plot was. And it was a pretty good plot, I remember that much. *sigh* I am a useless person today. Seriously.


	4. Right on Time

Hey, everyone! I've made a decision, and I hope that you enjoy my choices. If noyt, feel free to PM me about this. Though, it'd be a waste of energy, because I won't read it, and I'll just delete it like any other message that's practically useless and something that I don't want to read. Yeah, I'm evil. Don't blame me, it comes with the job. Okay, here's the order in which everything will be updated _weekly_.

1. When You're Someone Else

2. When the Frost Thaws

3. When it Comes to Slaughter

4. A Chilling Threat

5. Murder Never Sleeps

Right. If you didn't notice, they're practically lined up the same as when I listed them. In reality, there wasn't a real good point in this vote, I just put it to see how many of you were actually paying attention to my updates and to get my story schedule down. Thanks for participating, I'll be sure to never swindle you guys like that again. And for those who read my stories, and didn't even vote, get out of here, you're wasting my skills and a bunch of internet space.

Oh, and noted to my actual reviewers who are good and awesome! Cheers to you. I was going to update the first story, but then something weird happened. I'm at my cousin's house, and I am awkwardly shy about people reading what I write. I don't know why, but I am, and her internet is supremely slow and the 'guest' computer is like a dinosaur. That meant that it's really old, and won't even go to standby mode.

So, I wrote the next chapter, and it was awesome! I mean, best work by far, and unfortunately thanks to my cousin's dino-comp, it got erased before I had a chance to save it. I feel really angry, and that's not helping me, because I am super annoyed at my friend, and I have no clue why. He's suddenly really aggravating and makes everything seem annoying about him. He even said that 'stories don't matter' to me! Do you know how much stories matter to me? They're my life! I'm a junior writer, and he definitely said the wrong thing.

Plus my other best friend is going to Austrailia next week. He's my crush, just like in Phineas and Ferb. He's not completely hopeless, because I think he knows I like him, but we keep it all the same. Maybe that's why I'm so angry? I mean, being separated from your best friends is a bit sad.

Also, sorry about this terribly long update. I'll get the next chapter up soon, I promise. And hopefully, by then, I'll figure out what's wrong with my brain. Oh, and I am also going to be posting another story soon. Not a one-shot. It's a Phineas and Ferb story, in which poor Phineas has been turned into a vampire! I really need to get off the whole vampire subject, I mean seriously. That's not too normal for a twelve year old girl. Then again, I am a writer, so I suppose being a tad bit odd is part of the job. Yes,.I am really twelve. I lie on my profile because it's safety protocol for my family.


	5. Just Inky

Toshiro was near the edge. He hadn't slept in what seemed like weeks, and he wanted to hurl. There were black rings around his teal eyes, and his white hair was a matted, tangled mess. His head was pounding with the force of a rhino. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and tried to focus on completing all of his paperwork. The paperwork that was his lieutenant's. His emotionless face pulled down into a frown. Matsumoto. He swore that one day he was going to snap due to her lack of work.

Damn her. And damn the need for sleep!

Before he realized it, his brush snapped _completely_ in half, the ink covered end of the brush bounced on the table and spilled the bottle of ink all over the floor. His eyebrow twitched angrily, Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes shut and sighed. At the moment he wanted to smash his head into a wall and forget all of his troubles.

Though, that probably wouldn't help anyone's cause.

He growled and tried to get up to clean the mess that he made. Toshiro was angry at himself for acting like a child throwing a temper tantrum. As he stood up, he tripped over a leftover sake bottle. He lay on the hardwood floor for a few minutes, deciding on whether he should stand up or just wait for more bad luck. His sighed and pushed himself off the cold floor. Toshiro grabbed the bottle and threw it. Hard. It smashed into a wall, making a loud noise that could be heard throughout the Tenth Squad Barracks.

After a few silent moments, he realized that he was being foolish and acting unfit for a taicho. He waited to see if anyone was coming towards his office to see what the loud crashing sound was. No one did. He gave out another sigh. Though with the situation at hand, he didn't know if it was a sigh of relief or a sigh of exasperation. Toshiro sighed _again_ at his useless confusion. He groaned tiredly and stretched, hearing a few bones pop from his spine.

He dragged his feet over to the broken bits of glass and the ink bottle to clean up. As soon as he was finished, he glanced at the paperwork on his desk and then the couch. He only had half a stack left to fill out...what was the harm?

"Damn, useless fuku-taicho." He muttered. The white haired shinigami sat back down at his desk before realizing something. He needed a new brush and more ink. Once again, for the fifth time that night, he sighed. Toshiro stood up once again and walked to the nearby storage closet. _'At least it's nearby.' _he thought. He looked for the boxes that held the extra brushes and ink. Within his height range, he didn't see it. His teal eyes wandered above and he saw a small tan box marked 'writing utensils and ink' balancing precariously on the edge of the_ top _shelf. Far beyond his reach.

Dammit. Dammit! DAMMIT!

Either he was going to have to wake someone up at-he glanced at the clock- four in the morning, or he was going to have to get it himself. And sure as hell, he wasn't going to reach it easily. He grabbed Hyorinmaru, still sheathed, and carefully tapped the box.

What happened next wasn't planned at all.

His plan horrendously backfired. The box fell, and due to his tired state, his sluggish movements weren't able to dodge the brushes and ink bottles, that were uncapped that fell on him. Spilling all over his white haori and hair, then clattering to the floor. Toshiro's snow white hair was dyed a midnight black, and his haori was splashed in various places. Behind him, he heard fits of barely contained laughter. He gritted his teeth.

"How long have you been standing there, Matsumoto?" He asked dangerously, causing the room to drop in tempurature. Matsumoto couldn't hold in her laughter any longer, and fell to the floor with tears in her eyes.

Ignoring the drop in tempurature and danger tone of her taicho, she said, "Oh- you poor-thing!" She said between snickers. "Why-didn't you call for-help?"

"It's four in the morning, Matsumoto. There's no one to ask." He said, stating the painfully obvious. The ink was starting to settle in, he cursed himself mentally at the fact that it would take forever to get all of the ink out. He jumped out of his thoughts when he saw Matsumoto's face in front of his. "Gah! Dammit, Matsumoto! Stop staring!"

"You look good with black hair." She said.

"I do not." He said.

"You do realize that you grabbed the _permanent_ ink, don't you?" She retorted. His eyes darted over to one of the bottles. On the label, it clearly read, 'permanent ink'. He face palmed while his lieutenant continued to laugh at him.

**Notes to Readers: **

For most of this story, I wrote after staying up until six for the past two days. I noted that I've been writing a lot of stories/chapters in which said character is tired. No idea why. Oh, and I'll be dropping 'Murder Never Sleeps' that's now up for adoption if there are any takers. Thanks for reading! Oh, and this is like a filler chapter before I continue with the sad chapter. I figured you guys would enjoy something hilarious.


	6. That Feeling Called Love

"You know that feeling you get?" Momo asked Toshiro one hot summer day while they were lounging in his office. The hot weather was fading into the cool night, and by now there was a lovely sunset. Momo wasn't swamped with work due to the fact that she was still...'recuperating'. It didn't make him mad or jealous, it made him surprisingly happy. He got to spend more time with her, just as much as he did during his Rukongai days. It was inadvertedly love, or as Toshiro would put it, 'joy of seeing a close friend'. Sadly, they didn't have watermelon to munch on to make the moment..._perfect_.

"And what would that be?" The white-haired shinigami asked teal eyes not bothering to gaze up at the hazel-eyed beauty in front of him. Hard as he may try, he could never stay annoyed or mad at the peach girl for long. As he would be with Matsumoto asking him questions like that.

"That breathless feeling around a certain person, where you can feel something fluttering in your stomach and you just seem to run out of words..." Momo continued her long description of this feeling while Toshiro stopped cold, as ironic as it was. Had he continued to listen, he would have understood that she was proclaiming her love for him. He was heart-stricken with a new found grief of who his childhood friend had these feelings for. He was deaf to her words as she made a long rant of sorts on how wonderful love was. "Shiro?" Momo had realized that said teal-eyed friend had dropped his brush, letting it roll all over the paperwork he was signing, splattering it with dark ink. "Shiro, are you okay? _Hello?_"

He snapped out of his fear and remorse.

"Ah, sorry Momo. I just lost track of time. You were saying?" He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. Forgetting the fact that he hadn't heard her say that she loved him, indirectly of course, she was suddenly worried. It was odd for her teal-eyed friend to be so...flustered. He seemed a bit distant with his thoughts. The taicho picked up his brush and stared at it as if it was something that he had never seen before.

"Oh, never mind. It wasn't anything important." Momo replied, brushing it off. "Shiro, do you like anyone?" Toshiro froze again. He didn't drop the brush this time though, but he couldn't tell her the truth of his feelings for her directly. He'd just have to drop hints. Or try to get her to drop the subject completely.

"As a friend?" He asked. The peach girl shook her head. "You mean love? Well, that's a hard thing to explain." He scratched the back of his head. And if he were the type, he would've been wearing a sheepish grin, but he clearly wasn't. "I can't describe it too well, it's like...time freezes when we're together, and everything just..._stops_."

"Really? Who do you have these feelings for?" The hazel-eyed girl's interest was piqued slightly. Shiro definitely wasn't one to tell secrets, well...not to anyone _but_ her.

"I really can't say." Shiro said. Of course, Momo's intuition had gotten better ever since she became a shinigami.

"And why not? Is there a problem with it?" She seemed to be daring him to say more. "Is that person in this room, Shiro?"

"Nani? Of course not, you baka. There isn't a problem, it's just that..." He trailed off for a moment. Momo felt sad that the person he liked wasn't her. Or so she thought...

"Well, spill it out, Shiro! I don't have all day!" With the way she was pouting, Toshiro thought that it was completely adorable. Of course, he'd never admit that out loud.

"Will you let me finish my sentence? As I was saying, there isn't a problem really; it's just that I'm afraid that she won't accept me. There. Happy with that answer?" At this point, Momo loved how _adorable_ her crush looked. Plus, his words/fears just made him so..._huggable_. "Momo, it's time for you to go." The clock that Matsumoto had gotten him, which was a coo-coo bird clock, made its odd noise nine times and abruptly stopped.

"It's that late already?" Momo felt a bit sad that they had to part. "Sorry Shiro, we'll talk later?" He nodded briefly and watched her leave. Had he known that Momo had returned his feelings, and had Momo known that Toshiro returned hers, they would've kissed. Yet, as the stroke of fate wasn't going to oblige to love today, Hitsugaya had an uncanny sense that his peach princess was in love with him too.

That night, as Momo sat on her knees, leaning out the window slightly to feel the fresh night air, she wondered who Hitsugaya could've possibly had feelings for. Though, she felt a bit disappointed in thinking that it wasn't her. She reached out to the moon and closed her petite right hand into a half of a heart, whereas, the 'Ice Prince' did the same with his left. And if you were to split the screen, you would've seen that their hands made a perfect heart.

**A love story to be continued...**

Yes, I have updated once _again_. Sorry, couldn't help it! This doesn't mean that you have to wait three weeks, it's still two weeks of updating, don't worry. Though since this update doesn't count for anything _now_, it's basically a free pass. And that means that I can use this 'free pass' to skip a week of updating _any_ time I want. That's right. It's only for this story though, so don't sweat it. I hope you liked! Oh, and this is _another_ filler. Tell me if you want an actual chapter or the other part of this filler chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
